


It's a Real Life Gay Love Story

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [73]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, alpha!Phil, i have no more tags that i can think of, mention of miscarriage, omega!Clint, prompt, protective!Phil, territorial!Phil, twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was not used to being treated like an omega. </p>
<p>He didn't much like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Real Life Gay Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Phlint: : “Put the glass down. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with _______ ” (ex: your nature)

" _Excuse_ me?!?"

"You heard me Clint! You will put that glass down, this instant. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with your designation"

Clint carefully tightened his hand around the glass he was holding, just to watch Phil's nostrils flare. "First off alpha prick, these are _our_ children. Second off, I'm holding a fucking glass - a _glass._ This glass will not hurt me, and it seems the only one being bothered by their hormones is _you_ "

Phil's mouth firmed, "I've had enough of this Clint. Set the goddamn glass down and get back into the bed, or so help me-"

"What?! So help you _what?!_ You gonna spank me? Take away my birthday? Ban me from SHIELD? What?!?"

Phil hissed in a breath, and in the back of his mind, Clint knew he was in trouble. Did he care? Not in the slightest.

Phil was acting like a major alpha dick, and Clint didn't care if he was pregnant with their children. Phil had no right to act superior just because he was Clint's alpha.

That's not how their relationship worked, and Phil knew that.

"Well? I'm waiting"

Wrong word choice.

Clint found himself up in Phil's arms, the man's face set into a furious expression as he carried Clint back to their bedroom.

Dropping him down onto the bed, Phil tucked Clint under the covers and sat down in the recliner next to the bed. 

"Now you're going to rest, whether you like it or not" Phil said sternly.

Clint groaned, "Phil you need to stop treating me-"

"And you need to stop forgetting you're a pregnant omega male! Clint Jesus Christ, you almost miscarried once because of stress, I'm not letting it happen again" Phil interrupted. 

Clint sighed, "Phil you know that's because of all of my work at SHIELD. Walking around the apartment and lifting a glass of water isn't even close to the same level. In fact, the Doctor said gentle exercise is good for me and the twins. You know I don't want anything to happen to _our_ children just as much as you don't"

Phil rubbed at his forehead, "I know Clint. It's just.... I have so many alpha hormones rampaging through me, just as you have omega ones. They're making me extremely territorial and protective. I'm sorry if I'm being.... overbearing"

Clint looked at Phil's shoulders, taking in the dejected curve of them, and couldn't help but smile at how cute his alpha was.

"Phil... Come and cuddle with me on the bed"

Phil may look like the toughest alpha on the block, but one puppy dog look from his omega had the alpha rolling over with a whimper.

So Phil climbed into the bed with Clint and let the omega curl into his arms.

"Phil, will you allow me to explain something to you?" Clint said after minutes of silence.

"Do I have a choice?" Phil said with a grin.

"Nope"

"Then yes"

"I love when you're territorial and protective." Clint said softly. "It makes me feel warm and gooey and all omegay inside. It also really turns me on, just putting that out there. Like, when one of the junior agents hit on me and you tore the kid down to size? God, it made me so hot.... And if you remember, we had hot, sweaty sex in your office afterward"

"Which is how you got to be in your current state" Phil said with a fond smile.

Clint smiled back, remembering that day with fond memories. "Exactly. But, as much as I love these aspects of yours. Sometimes they can come on a little too strong. Like today. Which is why I had no compunction with calling you out on your shit, nor will I ever have a problem with doing as such. Understand?"

Phil chuckled, "Yeah. I do. I can't promise not to get all macho alpha on you, but I will try to at least be cognizant of it... How does that sound?"

Clint hummed happily and curled up as close to his alpha as he could with the baby bump in the way.

"Sounds wonderful"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
